Buku Pedoman Sesat
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Malam ini, ada acara perpisahan. Semua sedang bersenang-senang kecuali Sai. Apa saja kesialan yang didapatkannya? Apa dia bisa selamat? Typo, abal, gaje, garing. Oneshot. RnR :3


**Buku Pedoman Sesat (?)**

**Naruto©MasKis-sensei**

**Buku Pedoman Sesat©Dei-chan**

**Permisi... jangan timpukin saya dulu karena gak apdet =="**

**Anggap aja ini sebagai fic pemanasan, karena udah lumayan lama juga saya gak ngetik T.T**

**Special fic buat temen saya, Mitra, yang ngefans banget sama Sai :)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, anggap aja yang udah mati di sini masih idup, typo masih berkeliaran dengan bebasnya(?).**

**Happy RnR**

Hari ini, walau sudah malam, sekolah tetap ramai. Semua murid di sana asik mengobrol satu sama lain. Ada yang terlihat ngeri, takut, biasa saja bahkan ada yang ngupil(?).

Seorang pemuda pucat seputih kain kafan(?), bernama Sai, sedang asik menggambar di pojokan dengan nyamuk sebagai kawan.

Hari ini, sedang ada acara perpisahan para senior di Konoha JHS (Junior Haig Sekul(?)). Supaya seru, acara pun diadakan malam hari. Anehnya, Sai tetap memakai baju sekseh yang biasanya. Gak kedinginan, mas?

"Sai!" panggil rubah cilik, Naruto. Dia memakai baju oranye ngejreng. Jangan-jangan Naruto ini anggota The Jak?

"Ya?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Cinta yang mengikatnya sangat kuat. *author kena rasengan*

Ehm, bukan begitu...

"Acaranya udah mau mulai tuh! Jangan mendekam di sini terus!" kata Naruto.

"Iya, sebentar lagi," balas Sai.

"Gambar apa sih? Hentai ya?" goda Naruto.

"Bukan lah... aku kan tidak mesum sepertimu..." kata Sai seraya bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang 'panas'.

.

.

"Haloo semua~!" seorang pemuda penuh tindikan nan karatan berdiri di atas panggung, namanya Pein. Dia adalah salah satu murid kelas tiga yang sekarang sudah lulus (dengan nilai mepet).

"Halooo~!" balas murid-murid lainnya.

"Kali ini, kami akan menampilkan Band Akatsuki!"

"Horeee~!"

Sai tidak tertarik. Dia mencari tempat tenang untuk meneruskan gambarnya. Dia pun berpisah dari keramaian.

Sai menyusuri lorong sekolah yang hanya diterangi lampu remang-remang(?). Di ujung lorong, di belakang sebuah pilar besar, menyembul benda kuning berduri. Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

Dalam pikirannya muncul berbagai kemungkinan. Apa itu duren jatoh? Atau nanas? Masa' belimbing? (?)

Karena penasaran, Sai menghampiri duren jadi-jadian itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hwaah!" si duren terlonjak, "Sai! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hng, tadi kau mengajakku nonton band di sana. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tadi, aku membuat Sakura-chan marah! Hiih, tau sendiri, dia itu kalau marah mengalahkan raja iblis! Ngeriii!" kata Naruto dengan bulu kuduk yang lagi disko.

Dengan sigap, Sai segera merangkul Naruto. Tak lupa dibisikkannya kata-kata penenang (?), "Tenanglah, Naruto... aku akan tetap berada di sisimu..."

Bukannya makin tenang, Naruto malah mengeluarkan seribu langkah no jutsu.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Sai polos (atau bego lebih tepatnya).

**Buku Pedoman**

**Cara berteman yang baik dan benar**

**1) Jika teman dalam ketakutan, buatlah agar dia merasa aman dan tenang jika berada di sampingmu.**

.

.

Sai meneruskan petualangannya. Kini dia sedang ada di depan kios kecil dekat panggung, samara-samar dapat didengar suara yang (tidak) indah dari Itachi-senpai selaku vokalis band Akatsuki.

Diseruputnya teh poci yang baru saja ia beli. Dipandanginya kertas gambar yang baru setengah jadi. Sebuah suara ngos-ngosan mengusik telinganya.

"Sakura?"

"Hahh... hai, Sai..." balas Sakura sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Sai.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lelah begitu?" tanyanya.

"Huuh... ini gara-gara si bocah rubah! Hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun, dihancurkannya!" gerutu Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau memberi apa?"

"Aku mau memberi kue untuk Sasuke-kun! Sebagai ucapan selamat karena dia sudah mendapat juara umum di kelas dua!" jawab Sakura bersemangat.

"Yah... tenang saja Sakura... beruntunglah Naruto menghancurkan kuemu," kata Sai.

"Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Pasti kuemu itu hambar atau berasa seperti obat. Jelas sekali dan besar kemungkinan, Sasuke tidak akan menerimanya," balas Sai dengan santai–disertai 'senyumnya'. Dia tidak mengidahkan Sakura yang sudah memancarkan aura hitam.

"SHANNAROOO!"

Penjual teh poci (?), hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan dua remaja itu.

**2) Kita tidak boleh saling menyembunyikan kebenaran. Katakanlah semua dengan jujur kepada temanmu.**

.

.

Sai berjalan terseok-seok menuju UKS.

Sekarang pipinya bertransformasi menjadi biru keunguan–efek dari pukulan raksasa Sakura barusan.

"Permisi..." Sai menggeser pintu UKS.

"Ya..." kata sang guru UKS, Shizune.

"Shizune-sensei, bisakah anda mengobati luka saya ini?" katanya sambil menunjukkan luka lebam di pipinya.

"Oh mai~! Kamu kenapa? Ayo sini!"

Shizune pun mengurus luka Sai. Untungnya benjol(?) itu dapat kempes setelah dikompres Shizune.

"Makanya hati-hati... jangan sekali-kali membuat temanmu marah, ya?" ujar Shizune (sok) bijak.

"Iya..."

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening. Hingga...

Plak!

"Kyaa!" Shizune tersentak, "Apa-apaan kamu?"

"Ada–"

Plak!

"Dasar murid kurang ajar!" Shizune mendepak Sai keluar.

Sai memegangi pipinya yang bengkak lagi. Padahal, tadi itu, dia mau membunuh nyamuk yang hinggap di pipi Shizune.

**3) Lindungilah temanmu, jika berada dalam bahaya. Misalnya, diserang binatang.**

.

.

Sai akhirnya memilih untuk meneruskan gambarnya saja. Dia duduk di depan kelas yang saat ini kosong. Murid-murid yang lain masih berjoget-joget dengan musik dari band Akatsuki.

Beberapa gadis dengan pakaian norak menghampiri Sai, mereka adalah Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Sai!" panggil Ino dan Tenten, Hinata hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sai menoleh ke arah tiga gadis itu, "Ya?"

"Bagaimana baju kami malam ini? Pantas tidak? Cantik tidak?" tanya kedua gadis itu, Hinata hanya menunduk malu-malu.

"Hmm... bagus kok!" ujar Sai.

"Yeeey!" seru Ino dan Tenten.

"Iya! Kalian sedang bercosplay kan?" ujar Sai lagi.

"Hah?" mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Tenten sedang menjadi panda jadi-jadian, terlihat dari cepolnya dan bajunya yang hitam putih. Hinata sedang menjadi sadako, rambutmu kelihatan kusut ya? Dan tak kusangka kalau kau ngefans sama Deidara-senpai, Ino. Dandananmu persis sekali dengannya!" kata Sai dengan (teramat-sangat) polosnya.

Hinata sudah pingsan di tempat dan langsung ditangkap Neji yang-muncul-entah-dari-mana. Tenten sudah dilengkapi background api yang membara. Ino mengeluarkan deathglare supernya. Neji–setelah menaruh Hinata di tempat yang aman- siap menghajar Sai dengan ganasnya.

Menyadari aura berat yang ada di sekitarnya, Sai copy paste jurus Naruto, seribu langkah no jutsu.

**4) Puji lah teman-temanmu. Tapi jangan lupa akan peraturan nomor dua–berkata jujur.**

.

.

Jika dari panggung, dapat terlihat seorang pemuda pucat sedang berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya(?). Di belakangnya ada orang-orang dengan keganasan melebihi singa yang mengejarnya.

"Ng? Apa itu?" tanya Tobi, salah satu personil band Akatsuki yang memegang drum.

"Un? Sepertinya dia berlari ke arah sini, un?" balas Deidara, yang memegang gitar.

"Hah? Dia menuju ke sini?" kata Kisame yang memegang bass.

Seluruh personil band menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kisame barusan. Otak mereka sedang memproses data yang masuk,

"GYAAAAA!"

Sai–orang itu, terus berlari. Tak peduli menghancurkan panggung sekalipun. Asalkan dia bisa terbebas dari serangan ketiga makhluk itu.

"Awaaaas!"

Sai yang berlari kelibet kabel yang tersebar di panggung. Suigetsu selaku pengatur kabel, tertarik dari belakang panggung. Para Akatsuki bertabrakan, Sasuke yang mengatur peralatan, keluar dari panggung karena mendengar suara berisik.

Para penonton hanya tercengang melihat penyiksaan yang terjadi pada Sai oleh ketiga makhluk ganas tersebut.

.

.

"Hai, Sai!" pintu bangsal itu terbuka. Muncullah makhluk berbagai jenis (?).

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Akatsuki, de el el, menjenguk Sai yang dirawat di rumah sakit terdekat, karena insiden kekerasan yang terjadi saat acara perpisahan.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya.

"Hehe, maafkan kami ya..." kata Neji sambil menaruh parsel buah di meja.

Setelah mereka bersalam-salaman dan memohon maaf lahir dan batin(?), Naruto menyerahkan kertas gambar yang sudah lusuh kepada Sai.

"Ini gambar yang kau buat waktu itu kan? Bagus sekali!" kata Naruto yang disambut anggukan dari yang lain.

Ternyata, gambar yang dibuat Sai waktu itu adalah gambar, teman-temannya yang yang sedang menikmati acra perpisahan. Semua orang di gambar itu terlihat bahagia.

Sai tersenyum lagi, "Iya, terima kasih," katanya.

Semua pun akhirnya tetap tersenyum dan nyengar-nyengir gaje selama beberapa menit ke depan. Bahkan, gigi si Sakura sampe kering.

"Tapi..." Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalian lebih terlihat bagus di sini, yah? Aslinya mah, jelek-jelek! Hahaha."

Aura hitam kembali mengoar di ruangan itu. Sepertinya… Sai harus menetap di rumah sakit itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi…

**5) Sekali-kali, buatlah sebuah candaan atau lelucon untuk menghangatkan suasana.**

**-TAMAT-**

**Huwee, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana Mitra? Semoga hasilnya gak mengewakan kamu :)**

**Abal, pendek, gaje, typo bertebaran =="**

**Wokelah, saya tak mau banyak capcipcus :D**

**Review? :3**


End file.
